Artemis Fowl's second cube?
by MethuselahPixie
Summary: Artemis Fowl and his maid, Matitiu, travel to America to give the senator the red cube. What lies in the depths of her past? What shall happen? Plz read comment. Thanks!


**Artemis meets the senator of Virginia**

**Artemis picked up a red cube and smiled. "Matitiu? Time to go." He had spent the last week creating a cube to enhance every computer in the world. It could only give information on human activity, fairies were not added to the program. "Coming, Artemis!" The fourteen-year old girl wearing a tight blue shirt and faded jeans slid down the hand-railing, her brown hair tied back in a pony-tail. Artemis stepped out of the way as she jumped off and landed right where he had been standing. "So, what are we bringing that is so important to my home country?" He held out the small cube and smiled. "Cube X. It is safer then my other model, and we are going to sell it to your government." Matitiu smiled. Artemis could smell her light purfume as she adjusted her silver-angel necklace that hung around her neck. "So, why are you asking me to come? I'm only a babtsitter." He turned away and replaced his cube into it's suitcase. "Lets just say, you know a little more about American politics then I had time to learn." Matitiu pulled her grey sweatshirt over her head and tied on her sneakers. "Thats fine with me. Now I get another chance to see if that civics class actually payed off." **

**Matitiu climbed into a slim black SUV and Artemis followed, closing the door behind him. He sat across from her in the soft leather seats, taking the suitcase and setting it next to him in the wide seat. She crossed her legs and sighed. "How long do you surmise it'll take to get there?" Artemis smiled. "Approximatly one-and-a-half days, why?" Matitiu eyed him suspiciously. "Why? Well, lets see. Uh, your parents might wonder where we are, and the twins have no babysitter for one-and-a-half days." Artemis sighed sadly. "You really don't think I covered all that already? First, my parents will be in London for an art gallery until next Thursday and it being Monday, we'll be there and back before they return. Second, I re-hired our old sitter to look after the twins while we where "shopping for Mother's up coming birthday" for a few days. Good enough for you?" Matitiu shook her head. "Arty, you really are a genius." Artemis beamed and cocked his head. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Matitiu laughed. **

**The two teenagers climbed out of the back of the SUV, and waved at the hired driver. Artemis payed him in full. "We'll call you when we return." The overly-happy driver nodded and tipped his hat. "Will do." As he drove away, Matitiu started laughing hystericaly. Artemis looked at her. "What?" She wiped her eye and sighed. "Never mind, American humor." He shrugged and lead her into the airport. **

**Artemis let Matitiu have the window seat in the plane and sat next to her in the three-seat row. She looked out the window at the other planes preparing to take off. Artemis took out his labtop and opened it carefully, revealing a picture of a purple and blue butterfly as the screen-saver. Matitiu examined it as he searched his pictures to find a website link he had saved. "Where did you get that picture?" Artemis blushed and stuttered. "I-I took it last week when my family went to Wexford for the weekend." Matitiu smiled and settled back in her chair. "Its really pretty, could you send it to my cellphone?" Artemis smiled as she took out her blue phone and flipped it open. "Sure, i'll e-mail it to you." He right-clicked on it and typed in her phone's address. Beep! Matitiu smiled as the butterfly popped up. "Thanks." As she searched through her other pictures, Artemis smiled and turned back to his computer.**

**As the plane neared the landing strip, Artemis was woken up by the pilot over the intercom. "**_**We are going into landing procedure, please buckle your seatbelts**_**." He closed his labtop and rubbed his head. Matitiu buckled her seatbelt and sighed sadly as Artemis clicked his into place. As she gazed out the window, he packed away his labtop and glanced at her. "Something wrong?" She smiled and shook her head. "It's been a long time since i've been here." Artemis stopped packing away his things and looked at her. **_**Hmmm...**_** He shook his head quickly. "So, we have to get to Washington D.C. and consult with your governor tomorrow and get to a hotel as soon as we find someone to drive us. Anyone in particular you would like?" Matitiu smiled and they bounced as the plane landed. "I don't know, surprise me." **

**They lugged their bags to the couches in the airport and sat down. Artemis closed his cellphone and smiled. "Our ride is on the way. They should be here momentarily." Matitiu sighed and re-tied her blue-and-black sneakers. "Will I be surprised at who you got to drive two teenagers to a hotel with no supervision?" He just smiled and waved a pale finger at her. "My lips are sealed." She laughed. "I guessed as much." Artemis stood and straightened his jacket, as Rachel smoothed the wrinkles out of her tight blue shirt. She turned the angel on her necklace so it faced out and looked around. **_**I haven't been here since I got on a plane to Ireland with my new babysitting job**_**. Her dark-brown eyes shone as she recalled the day she left home to live with Artemis.**

**Flash back**

**The lightning flashed across the sky as rain fell from the dark and sinister clouds, soaking a twelve-year-old's jeans and tight green shirt as she held a duffel bag over her shoulder. Matitiu walked down the road headed for the local airport alone on this dark Halloween night, her light brown hair soaked from the downpour. She had gotten a letter from Artemis Fowl, with a six-year babysitting job in Ireland. Of course, her parents hadn't approved. So she had had to sneak out her window and walk to the airport by herself in the horrid weather. She made her way up to the double doors and slipped inside the warm building, reading over the letter once more as she made her way up the line to the front desk. **

**Dear Matitiu,**

**I send you this letter to ask of your assistance on an offer hard to refuse. My family and I will provide you a full scholarship to the fine arts college right here in Ireland, but until then, we shall tutor you in your eighth-twelfth grade SOL's on one condition. You must be a guardian for my younger brother and sister for six years, or until you are old enough to leave for the college we are providing you. Please write back when you have made your decision.**

**-Artemis Fowl**

**Matitiu smiled and gently folded the small letter, placing it into her pocket as the last person in front of her moved away. She walked over and stood in front of the desk with her hand still clutching her red duffelbag. The woman, who had her face glued to her computer screen, held out her hand. "Ticket, please." Matitiu took out a green ticket for Wexford, Ireland and handed it to her. The woman didn't even look at her as she inspected the ticket and threw it into a folder. "Your clear, pick up your pass and set your bag on the assembly-line. Next!" Matitiu quickly placed her bag on the luggage line, taking the pass that was handed to her by another worker that pointed to the end of the line. "Pick up your luggage there and board flight 244, have a nice night." Joy shone in her eyes as she nodded and ran to the end of the line to wait for her bag. When it slid out, Rachel grabbed it and raced out the revolving-door to her plane. She took an empty window seat near the front, and clasped her hands together as the plane lifted off the ground. **_**A new life with new people and a new home.**_** She smiled. **_**I can't wait.**_

**Modern time**

**Matitiu sighed. **_**I wonder if they're still looking for me, even after two years.**_** She shook her head. **_**No, probably not**_**... She looked up at Artemis and smiled. **_**That letter changed my life**_**. Artemis smiled and shook her shoulder gently. "Matitiu? He's here." Matitiu almost fainted when she saw who he had called. A tall seventeen-year-old boy with his brown hair in a bowl haircut waved at her. His baggy black jeans and loose grey shirt reminded her of the last day she last saw him, a tall fifteen-year-old that couldn't wait to get his license. "John!" She ran over to him and hugged his thin waist. "Matitiu!" He hugged her back and smiled. "I haven't seen you in two years, where did you go?" He held her at arm's length. "Your parents are worried sick." Matitiu's smile disappeared. "Don't tell them i'm here, they'll get in the way for what we plan to do." John frowned. "Anything I should know about?" He glanced at Artemis and narrowed his eyes. "You weren't planning to-" Matitiu covered his mouth with both hands and blushed. "No! We have something to sell to the government." John sighed, shaking his head. "We thought you had been kidnapped and murdered, we searched everywhere! Where...?" She shook her head. "Can't tell, but i'm glad you're here. Can you drop us off at a motel, or somewhere we can rest?" John nodded sadly and smiled. "Yeah, but when you leave, can I tell your parents your okay?" Matitiu thought for a minute. "Yes, but wait until we get on the plane." John smiled and lead them out to his car. **

**Matitiu opened her eyes and blinked twice.**_** What time is it?**_** She glanced at the alarm-clock plugged in on her night stand. 7:34. They had stayed at Holiday Inn for the night, Artemis and her in seperate beds. She rose silently in a black T-shirt and short-shorts, grabbing her duffel bag and heading for the bathroom. **_**The earlier, the better.**_

**Artemis slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. **_**Huh? Where am I? **_**He turned his head to face the empty bed beside him, the windows covered in golden curtains to block out the morning sun. **_**Right... America.**_** As he sat up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and crossed his legs under the coveres. He froze._ Wait a minute- where's Matitiu?! _****Click! The bathroom door slowly opened and a fully-dressed Rachel stepped out. As her eyes landed on him, she smiled. "Morning."**

**Artemis blushed. "Uh, morning Matitiu." She walked to the door. "I'm going down for the buffet breakfast, want me to bring you anything?" He smiled from under his blush and shook his head silently. She shrugged. "Alright, be back later." As the door closed behind her, Artemis sighed and crossed his arms over his bare chest. **

**Matitiu and Artemis walked to the front desk of the hotel, and Artemis handed the man at the desk what they owed him. The man took the money and eyed them suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Matitiu saw a vein pulse in Artemis's temple and he looked at the ground, clenching his fists. The worker handed him his change, still looking at them funny. "Thank you for choosing Holiday Inn, we hope you had a nice stay." Artemis stalked out the door, while Matitiu turned to the worker. "Thank you for your hospitality." She waved cheerily and quickly ran after Artemis.**

**John pulled up to the gate of the Supreme Court and stopped in front of a bar that hung over the road. He leaned out his window and smiled. "I have Artemis Fowl in for his meeting with the Governor!" They waited for a reply. **_**"Welcome, please pull up to the front door and we shall meet you inside."**_** The bar across the road pulled up and out of the way for John to drive up to the huge white building. He pulled up to the steps and let the two teens out of the car and waved. "I'll park over here if you need me." Matitiu waved back as he drove to the parking lot, and Artemis sighed. "Lets go, Matitiu." She nodded and followed him up the steps to the huge white doors. He pulled one open and let her walk through before sliding in and closing it behind him. Matitiu stopped and swept the wide room with wonderous eyes. "Wow! It's bigger than I imagined!" Artemis smiled and set his suitcase on the floor, watching her as she gazed around in awe at the high-ceilinged room. She noticed his smile out of the corner of her eye and turned to him. "Have you ever been here?" Artemis looked away. "No, but I don't think i'll be returning anytime soon." Matitiu smiled and put her hands behind her back as a worker in a black suit and a golden tie appeared from behind a corner. Artemis couldn't read his expression as he walked over to them and stopped. He stood two feet from where they were standing and bowed slightly. "Welcome to the house of the Supreme Court, your meeting will commence in five minutes. Please follow me." With that, he walked off down the hallway. Artemis picked up his suitcase and turned to Matitiu. "Come on, stay close." He followed the worker, Matitiu walking in unison beside him. **

**Matitiu examined the many portraits hung on the walls of previous Judges and Justices as they walked down the red hallways.**_** Wow, there sure were a lot of them.**_** She glanced at Artemis's serious expression worriedly. **_**I hope this doesn't get ugly.**_** They strode down many hallways until the worker stopped in front of a big red door. He pulled it open effortlessly and motioned for them to go inside. Artemis strode in, with Matitiu right behind him. A long table stretched across the room shone in the dim light while the Governor, Tim Cain, sat at the far end. Matitiu heard Artemis swallow. He smiled and motioned to the chairs beside him. "Welcome. Have a seat."Artemis lead Matitiu to a random chair and pulled it out for her. She sat down and Artemis pushed her in, sitting next to her. He set his black case on the table in front of him, Tim Cain eyeing it suspiciously. "So, you have something that might interest the government, do you?" Artemis smiled and clicked it open. "Yes, sir." He took out the small cube and slid it down the table, timing it so it stopped in front of Mr. Cain. Matitiu smiled and sat up straight in her chair. Mr. Cain examined the square computer without touching it. "May I ask what it does?" Artemis closed the case. " 'It' is Cube X. He is a miniature computer upgraded with the latest technology. Touch the screen and test his hacking abilities." Mr. Cain poked the front of Cube X, making it buzz to life. As it glowed red, the small computer's programed voice rang out. **_**"Greetings, I am Cube X. Please type in your request."**_** A square and full key-board appeared on the top section of Cube X. Mr. Cain quickly typed in a heavily locked satellite and a request to hack into it's army files. "There, I requested my heaviest locked satellite." Cube X immediately beeped and the files popped up on the screen with a search-bar. Cain was stunned. "I put at least a hundred locking passwords into that thing!" He looked up at Artemis, his suprise turned to suspicion. "Why are you giving this to me?" Artemis looked at the curious governor, emotionless. "Why? Because I know how much your country is in need of a system like this." Mr. Cain sat up slowly, not convinced. "But why didn't you keep it for yourself?" Artemis glanced at Matitiu, who had been silently listening beside him, and sighed. "One, I have no use of such a device. Two, it can be tracked via the government's computer. And three, I am trying to help your country to become stronger to help face whatever wars or depression that will plague our world in the future." Mr. Cain rose from his chair slowly and walked over to Artemis. He set his hand on his shoulder and smiled, making Artemis look up. "I am proud to have such a reliable and helpful ally." That made Artemis smile. "Thank you, sir."**

**Artemis gave Cube X to Mr. Cain in it's case and they were escorted out by the same worker as before. He lead them to the door, and for the first time, they saw him smile. "Thank you for contributing to our great nation." Matitiu took Artemis's hand."Your welcome." He lead her out to the staircase, the bright sunlight shinning down on them from behind the translucent clouds. As the door closed, she released his hand and lept off the top of the steps, landing neatly on the sidewalk as Artemis made his way down slowly. As he reached the bottom, he set his hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. "Thank you for coming with me, I really appreciate it." Matitiu stepped up to him until they were almost touching, suprising him slightly. He dropped his arm to his side as she leaned forward and gently pressed her soft lips against his. As they pulled away, Artemis blushed light pink. Matitiu took his hand in both of her's, smiling gently. "Lets go home, I have a feeling we're being missed somehow." Artemis smiled slowly. "Yes, I think you might be right." They walked back to John's red Ford Explorer together as the cherry trees released their beautiful pink petals into the cool Autum breeze, sending them fluttering around the two teenages's heads like a waterfall of flowers. **

**The End**

**Sorry, was it too sappy??**


End file.
